Dwarves and Dragons
by TrickyNikkiIsntPicky
Summary: The Dragonborn struggled with the idea of immortality because of her dragon blood. Everything seemed to change when she moved to Middle Earth and became friends with the most unlikely creatures: The Dwarves. Watch as her story takes off with the most loveable of our DLF's. Let's just say Kili has no idea what just hit him. (Starts before the Fall of Erebor)
1. Faal Gon

31st of Morning Star, Loredas

_It been a full one hundred and eighty-seven years since I came here to Middle Earth. The first person I met when I came here was a wizard by the name of Radagast the Brown. Radagast handed me over to another Wizard by the name of Gandalf the Grey. Gandalf and I traveled together for 10 years before i moved to Erebor. Bofur had taken me in when I arrived because I had shown such intrest in his shop. I began working with the blacksmith within Erebor an elder dwarf by the name of Rygarth. He renamed me Rehaga with the intention of adopting me into the dwarven culture. I remember the first time I met Thorin. _

I had been working on this sword for weeks and was currently pounding in the details when I heard the door open. However, the reason why was lost to me as I continued to forge and bend the sword infront of me.

"Rehaga!" Rygarth called and I finished the last part of the sword before turning around to see Rygarth and a few other men.

"Yes Rygarth?" My eyes widened in shock as I realized that it was the King and his son. "Forgive me your highnesses, I did not realize that it was you."

"It is alright. May I see?" Thror asked and I tossed it in the air before handing it to him, handle first. He took a couple swings and tested the weight in his hands. "This is a good sword but not a craftsmenship I recognize. From where do you hail?"

"The Land of Rohan sir." I lied through my teeth as Gandalf had asked me to. "But I was taught by a wandering blacksmith."

Thror tilted his head at me and handed my sword to his son who began to swing with it as well.

"We need a sword made for my Grandson, Thorin. We have heard many good things about you and your craftsmanship good lady." Thror said and I bowed my head with my hand at my heart.

"It would be an honor my lord, but my swords are not what you are used to." That caught both of their attentions and Thrain waved his hand to go on.

"I enchant my swords, my lords. They all have some ability given to them; weither it be to light on fire or freeze the entended target or one of my others."

They both looked impressed and Thrain started to circle me.

"You do not seem like one who has seen much battle little one." Thror placed a hand on his son's shoulder as he could see me bristle.

"I have seen and fought in more battles then I care admit. I am nigh closing in on my 300th year my lord, so truly both of you are younger then I." That fact caused them to reel back and then look at me in intrest.

"You look no older then the human age of 20 my lady. How do we know you do not lie about your age?" Thrain asked with his eyes narrowed.  
"Because she isn't." I heard a fimilar voice say and I saw Gandalf crouching in the door.

"Gandalf you've returned!" I smiled and he bowed his head to both Thror and Thrain. "Have you brought it?"

Gandalf handed me a package and I unwrapped it carefully. Stalhrim gleamed back at me and I grinned at the wizard. "My thanks my friend."

"You're welcome child."

"What is that?" Thrain asked as they both took another step closer to examine the stone I now held.

"This is Stalhrim, a very rare, very hard to get your hands on, stone. Gandalf warned me ahead of time that you might come and ask for a sword for Prince Thorin. So I took the thought and not only created a sword for your son, but a whole new set of daggers as well."

I brought out the sword and daggers and I laughed lightly at their faces. "I took the liberty of making twenty of the daggers and two of the swords...and when you give them to the Prince, he can decide what enchantment he wants on his new weapons."

Both of the royals faces had great smiles on them and I smiled back.

"Our thanks my lady. We will be bringing Thorin by later today then...we were going to have him wait a week for this gift but since you have them made already..." Thror said and I nodded my head.

"I will still be here my lords. Gandalf probably needs something fixed too." I said turning my eyes on the Wizard and he nodded.

When they departed, I let out a chuckle and turned to Gandalf. "I guess I owe you a new sword then Gandalf the Grey...I will never doubt your word again." I pulled one of my ebony swords out of the back and handed it to him.

"You know i have no idea how to use this right." I nodded and took it's twin from the back as well.

"That's why I'm going to teach you. Rygarth!" Said dwarf stuck his head in the door. "I'm taking Gandalf to behind the shop, when their majestys come send them back as well."

**AN**

**SOOOOOOOOOO do you like it? Yes? No?  
Let me know so I can see if I will put up the rest of this part. **

**Kisses **

**TrickyNikkiIsntPicky**


	2. Siiv Aan Prustmun

Two hours had passed when Thorin, Thrain, and Thror came back, little Ferin and Dis trailing behind.

"Good Gandalf!" I spun under his sword and blocked his attack. "Try defending!" I yelled as I attacked him as hard as I could. l laughed and Gandalf put his hand up.

"Respite!" I nodded and sheathed the sword, before bowing to the royals.

"Are you ready to choose your enchantments my prince?" I asked going over to my enchanting table.

"What can you enchant them with?" Thorin asked as he came over to me and looked over his new weapons.

"I have a list here...and there are two more that I'm going to put on your daggers that i normally don't give to normal people.

The other two that I'm going to add is Silent Moon Enchant and Chaos Damage. They'll work with what ever enchanment you use." I felt a tug on my pants and look down to see little Dis. "Yes **_Mal Kulass_**?"

"What does that mean?" She asked and I tilted my head. "The kul word."

"**_Mal Kulass_**?" she nodded. "It means little princess."

"Oh. Are these what big brother are getting for his birthday?" She asked pointing to the swords and I nodded.

"They are **_Mal Kulass_**." She made the grabby hands and I looked up at the royals and almost laughed at their faces. "May I?"  
Thrain nodded dumbly and I picked her up, setting her on my hip. "Can I have one?"

I nodded before pulling a small ebony dagger from my belt. "This dagger is from my home and the first one I ever made. I hope that it will keep you as safe as it's kept me over the years."

"Thank you!" She wiggled down and ran over to her dad babbling about her knife.

A soft smile came to my face as I watched her before I turned back to Thorin.

"Have you decided?"

"Frost and Fire damage on the swords and you can pick the rest." I cracked my wrists before placing swords on the table in front of me. I muttered the neccesary enchantments and the swords began to pulse with color. I handed them over to Thorin and turned back to the knives.

"If you would test them out on the dummies over there we'll see how they work for you." Thorin nodded and went over to the dummies as I finished the knives, slipped them in their sleeves, and wrapped them up.

I smelled fire and turned to see one of the dummies on fire. Gathering a frost spell in my left hand I turned and put the fire out quickly.

Thorin was looking at his new sword in awe and I laughted at the look on his face.

"There is a lot more where that came from my lord. That is only one of the things that these swords can do."

Thorin walked over to me, still in a state of awe, and bowed at the waist. "It is an honor to bare a sword of this caliaber my lady."

"There is no my lady needed my Prince. I am merely a weapons smith, nothing more nothing less." The King and his son smiled at my statement and the Prince shook his head.

"You have a noble baring around you. You seem to know more then you should." Thorin said with very little bite and I tilted my head a little before turning to Gandalf.

_**"Rok los ni fos Zu'u zent Vahlok. Ni ahst pah."**_ (He is not what I expected Guardian. Not at all.) I murmured and then turned back to the royal family who was talking amongst themselves. I turned my gaze to Gandalf again and he looked down at me.

_**"Nust tinvaak do hi Qahnaarin. Dreh hi lorot nii lost tiid wah kuz nau prustmun?"**_(They talk of you Vanquisher. Do you think it is time to take on an apprentice.) I snapped my head up to look at Gandalf in shock. That name had brought back memories, but it was the fact that Gandalf wanted me to take an apprentice. These were closely guarded secrets, my forging.

_**"Faal Kulaan? Aalkos, rok lost kuyiz praagek fah daar. Nunon waan rok laan, Zu'u dreh ni laan daar wo los ni jahaal." **_(The Prince? Perhaps, he has the drive necessary for this. only if he asks, I do not ask those who are not willing.)

"That is an instresting language that you are speaking. May I ask what it is?" Thorin's voice shocked both Gandalf and I into remember that we were not really alone.

"It is the language of my mentor. He was born far away from this place and loved to speak in his mother tounge so that he at least felt likke he was at home a little bit." While this was mostly a lie, he really didn't need to know that. Though the part about the mentor thing was right anyway seeing as Master Arengar taught me to speak the Dragon tounge fluently.

"I understand my Lady. If I may be so bold as to ask you a question?" A simple nod was his answer and he seemed to brace himself for the rest of the question. "Will you teach me how to forge weapons such as these? I have been wanting to learn about this trade but have been unable to find someone willing to teach me. Not only because of the fact that I am their Prince but the fact that many of the royal duties may interfear with my lessons."

I walked around him, surveying his arms and testing his will for exactly what I was looking for in an apprentice. He had everything I was looking for but I just wanted to have him sweat it out a bit.

"First I must ask you this..."

**AN: I was going to be mean and leave it here but I'll write a little bit more.**

I walked over to the bookshelf near my enchanting table and crossed my arms behind my back.

"How willing are you to learn my craft. I can't have you calling off when you are exhausted. There are more things to learn then just the craft my Prince. You must learn how to identify each and every type of metal and put it into a class. You must learn everything that there is to know about each and every type of metal before you can even learn how to forge it into a weapon. There are many steps to learning what you need to know and I know that you will never be able to learn the enchanting half of my crafts unless you can read this..." I threw a simple fire enchantment spell tome at his head and he caught it.

Thorin opened the tome with extreme caution and I watched as his vision turned from confused to understanding. The tome turned to dust in his hand and I smiled.

"So you can learn the enchantments...That is something I thought I wouldn't see. Well then my answer would have to be..."

**AN: Okay I know, I know. We all know what her answer is going to be but I have somewhere to be in like a half hour and I need to get ready. Honestly. **

**I'm going to try and update every time I get a chance but I warn you that it will not be as often as you like.**

**Anyway I have a few Ideas for the next chapter but I don't know how they'll all tie into each other. Oh well..**

**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT GUYS. **

**Special thanks to Cytramiraak** **for being the first to review.**

**Also thanks to:**

**Ceceia, Cytramiaak (again), Danyael Prince, GoddessKalina, KrystylSky,**

**dwarf of erebor, and shadowednight1**

**Thanks for your support!**

**Kisses **

**TrickyNikkiIsntPicky**


	3. Nust Los Nahlass?

**AN: Okay! I'm sorry this took so long! Please don't be angry at me!**  
**I've been really busy with a lot of stuff at home and work and I just keep forgetting to post this. That and I've been really nerdy and amassing information on the Skyrim series so I can be mostly accurate.**  
**SO…..now that that's done. I had some questions I was going to answer for you guys (and gals).**

**Danyael Prince: No I don't think I'm going to use the Soul Gems. I will be mentioning them but in the story I am going to have any enchantments be refueled by blood. Oh the reaction to the Dwemer gear is going to be good J**

**Cytramiraak: First of all I love the last part of your username. It makes me laugh every time I read it. Okay so you had a lot of questions for me and most of them are pretty easy to answer. Rygarth is a Dwarf, a blacksmith in Erebor that saw the talent that the Dragonborn has and pretty much adopted her. Thorin will NOT be learning Dovah because it is something that she wants to keep to herself. That and it requires a certain amount of power that he does not have. The only reason that I didn't even consider it is because I was playing the game and someone mentioned that only those that are chosen can speak Dovah. I think it was one of the Masters if I'm not mistaken. Well Actually I'm going to have them recongnize some of the language but not speak it.**

**Well that's it for the questions I guess. If anyone has anymore go right ahead and ask. I actually like answering your questions.**

**OH! RIGHT! I don't own any of this. It is merely a brain child.**  
**FOR KODLAK!**

***Charges forward with a sword and runs straight into a wall***

_**I did end up teaching Thorin most of what I knew. He was a fast learner and didn't miss a lesson if he could help it. Regrettably I did end up moving on from Erebor about 20 or so years later, right before Smaug destroyed it. I was on the boat to visit my homeland when Gandalf's moth caught up to me. Suffice to say that I spent the next 60 years or so at home gather everything that I owned and shipping it back to Middle Earth. Well, then I spent some of that time exploring my new home.**_  
_**\- Sigrid Dawnfire, Dovahkiin**_

"I assume that the sigh I just heard was not because of my presence but because of old memories my friend." A wizened old voice said from my doorway and I shot my head up.

"Gandalf!" The Wizard laughed at his arms were suddenly full of an excited Nord.

"It is good to see you my dear." Gandalf took the seat that I motioned to him and my house carl came foreword with the tea and snacks I had prepared earlier.

"Many thanks my dear. I'm afraid that I have been looking for you for a long time." He sighed into his tea and I straightened up in my seat looking at him in worry,

"I've been here Gandalf for the last 15 years or so. What is it that you need? Though the way that you put it sounds rather daunting." Gandalf quirked his eyebrow and I leaned back into my chair. "Don't look at me like that old friend. I know you and your hair brained ideas. What is it that you need my help for?"

"The Dwarves are going to reclaim Erebor." I hissed and shot out of my seat.

"NO! That is far to painful Gandalf. I lost everything that day. I will NOT go near that place!" Gandalf stood and placed a hand on my shoulder. My head dropped and I shook my head. "Anything but this Gandalf please."

"They survived. Thorin, Dis, Frerin. Thorin leads them. They survived because of what you taught Thorin. They survived because of you."

Gandalf proceeded to tell me everything I had missed while I was gone. The Fall of Erebor, The Battle for Moria, Thrain and Thror's deaths, Dis' children, Thorin becoming a well known blacksmith; everything.

"Then when will we meet? They will need my help and my weaponry." I said nodding to my house carl who began to pack everything that I would need for a year or so.

"We will be meeting in Hobbiton at the house marked with a burglar rune. The rune will be quite visible. You will need to be there on the 27th of April." Gandalf grabbed his staff and went with me outside as I settled my horse.

"The 27th of Rain's Hand? No problem. I will see you then my old friend." Gandalf nodded to me and then left right as my house carl came up to be with a pack of pretty much everything that I would need.

"I will meet you in Riverndale my Thane. I will carry the extra supplies and other odds and ends that you may need." Lidia, my first house carl's great-great granddaughter, nodded to me and mounted her own horse.

_Extra Arrows? Check._

_Extra Armor? Check. _

_Smithing Equipment? Check._

_Potions? Double Check. _

_Okay I think I'm set with everything. It's time to go._

Two weeks of traveling is normally hard on one's body but seeing as I've been doing this for so long, it was nothing.

I passed a couple of elves and a few of the Rangers of the North on my way but they did not bother me and I would not bother them. In fact they kind of seemed a little more friendly then usual but I wasn't going to say anything to them about it.

Unfortunately, full size horses couldn't be stabled in The Shire so I had to leave Shadowmere in Bree before walking the two days difference.

I arrived late in the evening on the 27th. Everything was quiet except one of the holes on the top of the hill from which I could see a blue rune glowing on the door.

"Well that's where I'm going apparently." I snorted and hopped one of the fences nearby to climb the hills.

The Home of One Bilbo Baggins

I stood outside the hobbit hole and heard quite a lot of talking.

"Gandalf everyone is here what are we waiting for?" A familiar voice nearly sent me to my knees and Gandalf snorted.

"No Frerin, we are still one short. Where could they be?" I braced myself for the shock that I knew was coming and knocked on the door.

"AH! That should be them. Bilbo be a lad and get the door for me would you?" An a roll was my only response to what Gandalf said before the door was swung open.

"A thousand apologies to you young master hobbit but might Gandalf be here?" I tilted my hooded head and the hobbit seemed to started before he nodded.

"Right inside. Please come in." Bilbo stepped aside and I stepped in, wiping my feet on the carpet in front of the door. "They are right this way sir."

_Sir? I'm pretty sure I sound like a woman….oh yeah. I'm wearing a cloak you can't tell._ I shook my head at my own thoughts and followed the poor hobbit into his living room.

"Gandalf." I bowed my head and he came over to me.

"You are late my dear. I was expecting you to be the first one here." I sighed and removed my hood.

"The Shire cannot board Shadowmere so I had to backtrack to Bree to stable him and then walk back. That is the only reason it took so long." I heard a few gasps at my voice and I looked around Gandalf at the dwarves.

"Sigrid this is The Company. There is Oin and Gloin. The brothers UR; Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. The brothers Ri; Ori, Dori, and Nori. Dwalin and Balin. Frerin, Fili, Kili and of course Thorin." Gandalf pointed to many dwarves that I had actually known and I smiled at all of them in return.

"I actually know most of them Gandalf, you forget this." I placed my bags on the ground and pulled my cloak and hood off completely. "Come now Thorin you did not forget your old _**Mindovin**_ did you?"


	4. Rek Lost Daal

AN: Yeah I really have nothing this time...GOMEN!

Wait! I totally forgot to add the translation for the last word used in Dovah...It's in the summary.

That and I decided to stop centering my chapters...Thanks Horizon Unsheathed

Go my minions! Read the chapter!

"Speaking"

**"_Dovah_"**

**"Khuzdul"**

+++++I AM A LINE IGNORE ME+++++

Previously On Dwarves and Dragons:

_"Sigrid this is The Company. There is Oin and Gloin. The brothers UR; Bifur, Bofur and Bombur. The brothers Ri; Ori, Dori, and Nori. Dwalin and Balin. Frerin, Fili, Kili and of course, Thorin." Gandalf pointed to the many dwarves that I had actually known and I smiled at all of them in return._

_"I actually know most of them Gandalf, you forget this." I placed my bags on the ground and pulled my cloak and hood off completely. "Come now Thorin you did not forget your old **Mindovin** (teacher) did you?"_

-ONTO THE STORY-

I watched in amusement as Frerin hit the floor with all the grace of a dead body and Thorin looked pretty close to joining him on the floor.

"Teacher? Is that really you?" Thorin took a step foreword in obvious shock and I bowed my head.

"Of course it is. Who did you think it was **_Dii prustmun_**(my student)?" Thorin then joined his brother on the floor and both Gandalf and I laughed.

Both Fili and Kili were at their uncle's sides and I placed my hand on Oin's shoulder to move him out of the way so I could awaken them.

The golden glow of Healing Hands had both Fili and Kili to stare at me in shock.

"They should awaken soon. I believe it was just the shock of seeing someone we long thought dead." Oin clasped my forearm and placed his forehead on mine. "It is good to see you again my lady."

I tapped my forehead with his and snorted at the title. "Oin, what have I told you time and time again about calling me that?"

"Not to." Gloin was next to come see me and I tapped my forehead with his as well.

Dori and Nori brought their younger brother up to meet me again. Seeing as the last time I saw the boy he was not even 16 yet.

"It's good to see you again Lady Sigrid." Ori stuttered out and Nori snickered. I tapped my forehead against his and then pulled out Nori's small war hammer from behind my back. He laughed and pulled his hands from behind his back, empty.

"I will get you one of these days Sigrid." The bow that he executed was positively sarcastic.

The Ur brothers practically dog piled me. Bofur however was the first to headbutt me.

"I have missed you." He whispered and a small smile stretched across my face.

"And I you my old friend."

Bifur was next and he tapped his forehead on mine. **"It is good to see you sister of my heart."**

**"You as well my brother of my heart."** I murmured to him softly.

Bombur hugged me around his bulk and held me at arms length. "You must tell me the new recipes that you have come across while you were on your trips. I will give you a few of mine as well."

"That is a trade I can deal with my friend."

Balin was the next to steal me from them and the adviser gave me a look. "You could have told us you were alright my Lady."

"To be fair Balin, I did not know if any of you were alive. I was in my old country when I got the news from Gandalf and too far away to turn back." I said with my head lowered and he sighed before pulling me into a hug.

"It is good to see you." Dwalin's eyes were watery and I tapped his forehead with mine.

"I have missed all of you."

Frerin walked up to me with a shocked look on his face and I allowed him to touch my face.

"I thought it was just a dream but you are truly here. If only Dis was here..." I perked up as did the boys from earlier.

"She is alright then? I was worried about the _**Mal Kulass **_(little princess)."

"She is no longer as little as you remember her. Dis has two sons, Kili and Fili over there." Dwalin pushed the boys foreword and they squeaked.

"They are rather small for Sons of Durin." Their jaws dropped and everyone else began to laugh.

"Your sense of humor has gotten worse _**Mindovin**_." Thorin said as he came over to me.

I bowed to my old apprentice and he returned the favor. Thorin paused for about three seconds before pulling me into a hug.

I could feel the tears soak my shirt quickly and I pulled him much closer. Thorin pulled away and rubbed his eyes.

"I have missed you _**Mal**** Drog**_ (Little Lord)...More then you could possibly know." I cupped his cheek with my hand and Gandalf coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Now that we are all together may we get to the point please. We were speaking about the map..."

"Right." Thorin pulled the seat out for me and I sat after a short nod.

"Bilbo my dear boy," Gandalf said motioning to the hobbit. "Could you bring a candle here? We need a little more light." He motioned to the map on the table and held it in place with the candle. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lays a single, solitary, peak."

"The Lonely Mountain...Erebor." I whispered and Gandalf nodded.

"Sigrid is correct...Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time." Gloin shouted from the end of the table.

Oin leaned towards us. "Ravens have been seen flying towards the mountain as it was foretold._When the birds of yore return, the reign of the beast will end." _

Bilbo's eyes widened and he stepped backwards into Gandalf. "Wh...What beast?"

"A dragon..." I snorted as I leaned back into my seat with my arms crossed. "A fire-breather if I am not mistaken. They are notoriously tricky to kill and fond of precious metals."

Bofur nodded in agreement."Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our Age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, particularly fond of precious metals..."

"I know what a dragon is...and Sigrid just said that!" Bilbo barked and I raised an eyebrow.

Ori stood from his chair. "I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of Dwarvish iron up his jacksie!"

I smiled tightly at this statement while others cheered.

_**"Hi saag tol nu." **_(You say that now.) I murmured and Thorin nodded in agreement.

Dori pulled Ori down into his seat but I missed what he said to him. Probably along the lines of sit down or something. Dori was always overprotective of others in his care.

Balin leaned onto the table in front of him with a sigh. "This task would be difficult with an entire army but we only number thirteen. Not the best or the brightest either."

The other dwarves began to chat among themselves and I allowed it for a minuet."What am I Balin, chopped Orc? Fourteen."

"I asked Sigrid to come and help not only because of her history with all of you but because she has experience with dragons from her home country." Gandalf placed a hand on my shoulder and Thorin nodded. I had told him the truth when I knew I could trust him with it.

"Lass you told us you were from Rohan." Balin asked and everyone looked at me in shock.

"I know. It was a story that needed to be fabricated because of my age and everything that had happened. Not to mention that it was totally Gandlaf's fault. He told me that it had to be that way." Thorin glared everyone down and they shut up. "Skyrim was plagued by dragons. I lost many a friend and a home to them. I have killed more then my fair share of them."

"We may be few in number, but we are fighters down to the last dwarf. besides with an expert in our company how can we fail?" Fili said with a smile.

Kili grinned in his brother's direction. "And we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf has had to have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

Gandalf began to splutter as the dwarves started harassing him with questions.

"How many?" Dori yelled.

"How big?" Frerin shouted from the back.

"Go on Gandalf give us a number!" Screamed Bomber over everyone else.

I shook my head and stood. "The hundreds number would be mine I'm afraid. I actually lost count of how many I have had to kill."


	5. Faal Grind Ahrk Faal Lovaas

**AN: I am so sorry! I've been SUPER busy with work and writers block and everything that I totally forgot about this story. **

**I am typing up another chapter as this one is going up and trying to get it up as soon as possible. So two chapters YAY!**

**Anyway you don't care about what I have to say...NEW CHAPTER.**

**READ MY MINIONS READ!**

"Speaking"

_**"Dovah"**_

**"Khuzdul"**

++++++I AM A LINE IGNORE ME++++++

_Previously On DWARVES AND DRAGONS:_

_"We may be few in number, but we are fighters down to the last dwarf. Besides with an expert in our Company how can we fail?" Fili said with a smile._

_Kili grinned in his brother's direction. "And we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf has had to have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."_

_Gandalf began to splitter as the dwarbes started harassing him with questions._

_"How many?" Dori yelled._

_"How big?" Frerin shouted from the back._

_"Go on Gandalf give us a number!" Bomber yelled over everyone else._

_I shook my head and stood. "The hundreds number would be mine I'm afraid. I actually lost count of how many I have had to kill."_

-ONTO THE STORY THEN-

The room froze and everyone turned to me as one.

"I've been killing them for years. Why wouldn't the number be mine, and don't say it's because I'm female or I will throw you through a wall." All the males nodded their head in tandem and I snickered a little bit.

Thorin took that time to take back over the conversation. "**SILENCE!" **

The roar of the command caused everyone to turn to him and he nodded.

"If we have read these signs, do you not think that others will read them to? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen in 60 years. Eyes look to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? **TO ARMS! TO ARMS!**"

All the dwarves gave out a might cheer before Balin pointed out an important fact, "You forget, the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

"That my dear Balin, is not entirely true. Sigrid if you would?" Gandalf turned to me, holding out his hand and I chuckled.

"I was wondering what this was and why it was so important that you wouldn't keep it on you." I pulled the ornate Dwarven key off the chain I kept it on and handed it over to Thorin.

His eyes widened in shock. "How came you by this?"

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf explained as everyone looked at the key in awe.

"If there's a key, there must be a door!" Fili said I rolled my eyes along with Frerin.

"These runes speak of another way in!" Gandalf explained and i leaned over his shoulder to read them.

"There's another way in." Kili exclaimed and I heard Frerein's hand meet the back of his head.

"Of course there is. I used to use two different passages to get out of the mountain when Rygarth was looking for me...and when Dwalin was looking for a spar." Dwalin's eyes narrowed at that statement and he growled.

"I KNEW IT!" Balin and I snickered before returning to the serious conversation.

"...but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere on his map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe it can be done. " The wizard finished explaining and turned his eyes toward the Hobbit.

_**"Gandalf hi mindok tol Zu'u los in tafiir. Druv fund mu praag mal gein?"**_ (Gandalf you know that I am a master thief. Why would we need the little one?) I asked quietly and he motioned to wait a moment.

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori said looking at his brothers.

Bilbo, not noticing that all eyes were on him, replied. "Hm. A good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine."

Oh the poor Hobbit had no idea he'd just doomed himself.

"Are you?" Gloin questioned, giving the Hobbit a look.

"Am I a what?" Bilbo looked so confused, as he never meant to say that out loud.

"He said he's an expert! Hey Hey~!" Ori shouted and I just shook my head when several of the dwarves started laughing.

Bilbo's jaw dropped and he shook his head. "ME?! No, no, no, no~! I'm not a burglar, I've never stolen anything in my life!"

_**"Gandalf hi los ni graav?!"**_ (Gandalf you are not serious?!) I barked out.

"I'm afraid I must agree with Mr. Baggins and Sigrid. He's hardly burglar material." Balin, always the voice of reason, said without hesitation.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves. " Dwalin murmured from beside me and I nodded in agreement.

The dwarves began arguing about the situation in general and I gave a pointed glare to Gandalf.

_**"Rok los nuz kiir ahrk Zu'u dreh ni hind mok aax. Hi mindok Zu'u los vos do pah tol hi praag wuth fahdon. Druv kent hi drun mok?" **_(He is but a child and I do not wish him harm. You know I am capable of everything that you need old friend. Why must you bring him?)

_**"Til los atruk tol fun zey wah drun mok Sigrid. .. Ov zey."**_ (There is something that is telling me to bring him Sigrid...Trust me.)

I nodded my consent and Gandalf swelled his voice with power. "ENOUGH!"

The room was silenced as Gandalf raised himself to his full height, casting a shadow on the group. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is. Hobbit are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gived us the distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of the company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him then appearances suggest and he's got a great deal more to offer then any of your know, including the Hobbit himself. You must trust me in this, Sigrid already does."

"Very well," Thorin bit "We will do it your way, give the Hobbit the contract."

Bofur gave a cheer as Balin handed Bilbo the long sheet of paper that was the contract. "It's just a usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth."

I went to stand over near Thorin while Balin was talking with Bilbo and slumped into the chair.

"Funeral arrangements?" Came a squeak and a few of the older dwarves chuckled.

Gandalf was talking with Thorin about Bilbo as Frerin caught my attention.

"Will you sign it?"

"Of course I will...I think I explained a long time ago how I wanted to buried. Either bury me or burn me and scatter my ashes to the winds. Though..."

"You would prefer to go in battle." Every dwarf that knew me quoted and I nodded.

"Yep pretty much." My swirly signature was at the bottom of the contract in seconds.

"...lacerations...evisceration...INCINERATION?!"

The Hobbit looked toward the dwarves in shock, eyes wide, before Bofur explained.

"Oh yes, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye."

I shook my head in exasperation as Bofur continued to torment the poor hobbit and only looked up when Bilbo hit the floor.

"Someone pick up the poor hobbit and get him a cup of tea please." I ordered and put my glowing hands around his head to make sure there was no injury.

"Will you speak with him Sigrid?" Gandalf asked as I walked away and I merely nodded before taking a seat on the window ledge.

Bofur walked up behind me a few minuets later and started rubbing my neck.

"You are getting old, old friend."

**"Yes but I don't show it...You forget that I am well over a thousand years old now." **My glare was enough to cause him to shiver.

**"That is a truth...did you ever find out the wording of the curse?" **Bofur knew this was something that had plagued me for a long time and was a massive sore spot.

**"No and I don't believe I ever will... There are worse things then immortality Bofur." **He nodded and walked off as Bilbo came up to me.

"Gandalf said that you would talk to me?"

"Yes come outside with me." I stood and led him to sit on the step. We sat in silence for a few moments and a sigh escaped me before I turned to him. "You are afraid but there is good reason. I have lost many a friend and family member to dragons, but remember this Master Baggins...everything has a weakness. Do you know that most of the dwarves in there have a family?"

Bilbo looked at me in shock and I nodded.

"There is a chance they could loose everything on this Quest and yet they still go. Do you know why?"

"It is your home." Was the split second answer and I nodded.

"While that is true, it's not the entire reason. Erebor is the city of cities...Where Durin the Deathless began his reign and Thorin is the last of the direct line. Not including the boys of course. We follow because he asked it of us...We do what he is asking at the risk of _everything_ because we believe in him and what he can do."

"I thought I was only feeling strange but there is something in me that it begging to go along and just do what he askes." Bilbo looked up at the sky with a strange expression.

" I know that if I could I would go back and change the fact they have to do this. Back to the point, the choice is yours Bilbo. Make of that what you will." I started back inside but then turned back to him. "There is something an old friend once told me, would you like to hear it?"

He nodded his consent and focused on me.

_**"Wah sav naan, gein kent krilon pah."**_ I looked to the sky with a sad smile in remembrance of Master Arngeir.

"What does it mean?" Bilbo asked as his eyes joined mine in looking at the stars.

"To save anything, one must risk everything. My master taught me that when I was going through something similar to what you are now. Do not give up Bilbo, the answer will come to you."

I walked back inside and leaned against the wall as the dwarves were singing.

_Far over~ the misty mountains cold~_  
_To dungeons deep~ and caverns old~_  
_We must away~, ere break~ of day~,_  
_To find our long~-forgotten gold~._

_The pines were roaring on~ the height~,_  
_The winds were moaning~ in~ the night~._  
_The fire was red~, it fla~ming spread~;_  
_The trees like torches~ blazed with light~._

Everyone seemed to be done but as they continued to hum I joined in.

_The bells were ring~ing in the dale~_  
_And men they looked up~ with faces pale~;_  
_The dragon's ire~ more fierce~ than fire~_  
_Laid low their towers~ and houses frail~._

_The mountain smoked beneath~ the moon~;_  
_The dwarves they heard~ the tramp of doom~._  
_They fled their hall~ to dying fall~_  
_Beneath his feet~, be~neath the moon~._

_Far over~ the misty mountains grim~_  
_To dungeons deep~ and caverns dim~_  
_We must away~, ere break of day~,_  
_To win our harps~ and gold from him~!_

A soft smile made it's way across my face and I motioned to everyone. "Come, it is time to get some sleep."

Everyone nodded and quietly made their beds.

"Good night Sigirid."


	6. Unslaad Krosis

Okay everyone I know you're looking for an update but I'm afraid I have bad news.

Unless I can get someone to help me I am stuck on the next part of the story.

I seriously don't have a clue how to continue.

If you have an idea please PM me.

GOMEN!

*bows with forehead on the floor*


	7. Faal Gon Do Faal Wund

**So Yay! New Chapter...Sorry it took so long but I was majorly stuck and I had a few people message and help me. Speaking of...**

**Cyntrmiraak and Written-in-Sand I dedicate this chapter to you and then next one as well. **

**I also warn you ahead of time, a lot of this chapter is an information dump about somethings. **

**I am working on another chapter right now and seeing as it continuing from this chapter it should be up sometime in the next week...I may finish it tonight who knows. **

**Of course the normal. I don't own and I never will...I just play with them for a while :)**

"Speaking"

_**"Dovah"**_

**"Khuzdul" **

_Story_

_**Any Comments for information**_

**_"Comments interrupting the story." _**

++++++++++++++++Start Story++++++++++++++++++++++

I woke before any of the dwarves and quickly packed everything I brought with me.

"Lucien can you go get Overshadow for me please?" The spectral assassin nodded and took off at breakneck speed.

Lucien Lechance had been with me since my days as the Dark Brotherhood's Listener. I was given his spell for killing Vittoria Vici during her wedding speech. The fun I had then...

"_**Mindovah?**_ Why are you awake?" (Teacher) Thorin's voice met my ears and I turned my head with a smile.

He snorted and laid his head on my shoulder like he used to. "You have no idea how much I missed you Sigrid."

I turned my head to look at him but his grip on my waist tightened so i just leaned into him.

"Thorin?" He raised his head in acknowledgment to my voice and I looked him straight in the eye. _**"Zu'u fen kos neh lif hi jahaal ontzons. Zuu lor hi lost dilon ahrk zuu vust ni nunt lor do koraav hi waan zuu unt wah siiv hi."**_ (I will never leave you willingly again. I thought you dead and I could not bare the thought of not seeing you if I tried to find you. )

Thorin looked a little shocked but nodded in agreement and we both went back inside to wake the others.

"WAKE UP YOU LOUTS! Time to get going!" I jumped on Frerin and his yelp woke everyone up.

"_**Saak Briinah!**_" (Big Sister) He whined as he stood and everyone laughed.

Bifur gave me a glare and a few choice words in Khuzdul that caused everyone to crack up a little bit.

"Alright everybody pack up, grab something to eat, and let's get going." I gently pushed both Kili and Fili awake.

I threw together some food and tossed it out to the others before we left the hobbit hole.

Lucien was waiting with Shadowmere on the other side of the fence and all the dwarves were looking at him in awe and shock.

"Lucien! Thank you for retrieving Shadowmere for me. Would you like to stay or you can return to the Void if you wish?"

"I shall return Listener." He bowed and I returned it.

"I thank you for you help Speaker." Lucien shared a look with Shadowmere and then vanished.

"Who was that? It looked like a spirit." Balin asked as everyone mounted their ponies and I nodded.

"Yep that was Lucien Lechance former Speaker of the Dark Brotherhood." I pulled up along side him and everyone looked at me.

"What was the Dark Brotherhood?" Thorin asked with a hint of something in his voice.

"I never told you the story? Odd..." I threw my hand up quickly and everyone paused. "There is something coming."

Gandalf chuckled from beside me."I believe that would be our dear Hobbit that finally woke up."

"WAAAAAAIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!" An out of breath hobbit came running from behind us and into the middle of the herd of ponies. "I...s-signed...i-it!"

Poor thing was out of breath and Balin took the contract from his hands. "Everything seems to be in order...Welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield Master Baggins."

There was a loud cheer and Thorin looked a little put out. "Give him a pony!"

"Oh there is not need for that, I'm sure that I can keep up. I walked as far as Frongmorten once..." Bilbo yelped as Fili and Kili lifted him up and placed him on the pack pony.

There was a bit of an argument in the back but I was paying more attention to the road in front of me. Something seemed a little off and I had traveled this road so many times before.

"Sigrid you were going to tell us a story?" Frerin asked pulling along side me and I turned to him confused. "The Dark Brotherhood?"

"Oh right...Is everyone listening then? I won't start again if you can't hear me." Everyone's head turned toward me and a small chuckle escaped.

"I was born on the continent of Tamriel or _**Taazokaan. **_There are Nine provinces in the Empire: High Rock, Hammerfell, the Summerset Isles, Valenwood, Elsweyr, Black Marsh, Morrowind, Cyrodill and my home country of Skyrim." Ori had a journal out and was scribbling away.

"So are there different races that come from each province?" Balin asked and Ori nodded in agreement.

"Yes. High Rock had Brentons. They are said to have both human and elven ancestry, and are excellent mages with amazing magical resistance. They are considered abstract thinkers and are thought to carry Aldmer blood. They also happen to be a little bit shorter then the Nords that populate Skyrim.

Hammerfell has the Redguards. They are amazing warriors and are seen as the most fierce and versatile. They are most effictive as scouts and in small units. Dark skin and dark hair...think like the Haaradric."

"So they are a desert people?" Dwalin asked and I nodded. "What weapons do they use?"

"I had a feeling you would ask that question...Scimitars mostly, Destruction and Restoration spells are the only ones I've ever seen a Redguard use."

"What about the Summerset Isles?" Ori asked quietly.

"Okay so the Summerset Isles, Valenwood, and Morrowind are all Elvish countries. The Altmer, or High Elves, are from the Summerset Isles and the most magically inclined of the Mer races. They also have sticks up their collective asses." That startled a snort from everyone and I smiled. "They're Blonde Haired with Golden skin...pointed ears. Bosmer, or Wood Elves, are from Valenwood. I've never met a Bosmer that cannot out shoot anyone, seeing as they are hunters. Agile, quick, and super light on their feet. The Dunmer, or Dark Elves, are from Morrowind. Dark skinned and red eyed, they make the best mages and assassins. The Dunmer have their own version of the Dark Brotherhood called the Morag Tong."

Everyone's attention was on me and stopped for a few minuets to take a breath and a drink.

"This is really interesting. I didn't even know some of this." Gandalf spoke up from where he and Bilbo were riding.

"And to think I haven't even got to your questions yet!" I smirked and Gandalf smiled.

"Continue then my dear."

"There is another Mer race called Orsimer, or Orc, but they aren't in a certain country. Yes Thorin they are different then the Orcs you are used to." He shut his mouth rather quickly and so did the older dwarrows.

"Elsweyr have the Khajiit. Honestly the only way to describe them is walking, bipedal cats. They are the best merchants and make extremely good thieves. They are nomadic and if you travel Skyrim you'll see caravans of Khajiit selling their wears. Black Marsh have the Argonians, which are a bipedal reptilians. They can breath underwater and are great explorers for unknown areas. Imperials are native to Cyrodiil, the capital of the Empire. They are more inclined to academics and Spells then fights. Then there is my home: Skyrim."

"Skyrim is home to many races but the Nords are the main group. Nords, or _**Kul Do Od-**_Sons of Snow, are a hardy people. We have the Sea of Ghosts to the North, The Island of Solstheim to the North-East, Morrowind to the East, Cyrodiil to the South, Hammerfell to the South-West, and High Rock to the West. It is freezing most of the year around and the weather is as unpredictable as the people. There are Nine Holds that make up Skyrim and each is governed by a Jarl, kinda like the head of a clan. The Jarl has the ability to appoint Thanes in his court and they are granted House Carls. I have one with me but she stayed at home for a while."

"So you're a Thane?" Kili asked and I nodded.

"In all Nine holds. I did a lot of things to help each Jarl and they all granted me the titles. Don't look at me like that!" I whined at everyone's look.

"What are the Holds?" Bilbo piped up from the back and I sighed in relief.

"Eastmarch and its capital Windhelm; Falkreath who's capital is Falkreath; Haafingar Capital Solitude, which also happens to the Capital of Skyrim its self; Hjaalmarch with Morthal as its capital; The Pale, Capital Dawnstar; The Reach, Capital Markarth; The Rift, Capital Riften; Winterhold, Capital Winterhold; and Whiterun, Capital Whiterun."

"What are the cities known for?" Nori asked.

"Windhelm is the Palace of Kings. Falkreath for the Biggest Graveyard in Tamriel and the densest forests. Haafingar is known for Dragon Bridge, a bridge that spans a huge gorge that has dragon skulls as designs. Hjaalmarch is marshy and infested with all sorts of creatures, never travel it at night. The Pale has a few shrines to the Deadra and holds the Dark Brotherhood's meeting place. The Reach is known for being one of places you cannot travel without at least running across a couple of the Foresworn. They will attack without mercy. Markarth is also made in an old Dwarven ruin. The Rift has Riften, the home of the Thieves Guild and home of the Black-Briar Meadery. Winterhold has the College. The Mages College actually and is the harshest of the Holds to live in. Whiterun has Dragons Reach where Olaf One-Eye capture the Dragon Numinex and held him there until he died. Whiterun is also the Home of the Companions, a sell sword guild with honor. Haafingar also has the Temple of the Divines, Bard's College, The Blue Palace, The East Empire Trading Company, and the headquarters of the Thalmor." I spit the last word and everyone looked at me in shock.

"The Thalmor?" Thorin asked and I looked at him. "You say that word like I say elf."

"They are elves, high elves and boy are they bastards. That's another story though, I'll get to it at some point. Anyway...I was looking for some work and asked the bar maid in Candlehearth Hall if she had heard anything. Best way to find information though ask a bar maid.

-FLASH BACK-

_"Sweet Mother, sweet mother, send your child onto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear." A boys voice echoed from upstairs and I followed the voice up. Aventus was reading from the book and reciting again and again. _

_I walked up behind the boy on quiet feet and he turned in fear when I tapped his shoulder. _

_"You've come at last! I knew you would!" He shouted when he calmed down and I took a step back. _

_"Are you all right?" I asked slowly and he shook his head. _

_"It worked! I knew you'd come, I knew it! I did the Black Sacrament, over and over. With the body, and the...the things. And then you came! An assassin from the Dark Brotherhood!" _

_I tilted my head to look at him and he was bouncing from foot to foot. _

_"I'm sorry kid, but I'm not who you think I am." _

_"Of course you are! I prayed, and you came, and now you'll accept my contract!" _

_"Contract?" Now mind you I was confused at this point._

_"My mother, she...she died. I...I'm all alone now. So they sent me to that terrible orphanage in Riften. Honorhall." _

_Everyone hates Honorhall and every kid that had every been there had run away because of Grelod the Kind, Crazy women she was. _

_"The headmistress is an evil, cruel woman." _

**_See point made! _**

_"They call her Grelod the Kind, but she's not kind. She's terrible. To all of us. So I ran away, and came home. And preformed the Black Sacrament. Now you're here! And you can kill Grelod the Kind!" _

_I nodded my assent and left his house. Riften took about four days to get to from Windhelm and I wanted to get this done. _

_When I arrive in Riften, it was late at night and not many people were around. I went inside quietly and just listened for a while. _

_"Those who shirk their duties will get an extra beating. Do I make myself clear?" An old womans voice grated at my ears and I hissed. _

_"Yes, Grelod." The children chimed. _

_"And one more thing! I will hear no more talk of adoptions! None of you riff-raff is getting adopted. Ever! Nobody needs you, nobody wants you. That, my darlings, is why you're here. Why you will always be here, until the day you come of age and get thrown into that wide, horrible world." _

**_"That Bitch! She's actually telling Children this?"_**

**_"Bofur shut up!"_**

**_"Sorry!"_**

_"We love you, Grelod. Thank you for your kindness." The kids chimed and I was shocked. _

_"That's better. Now scurry off, my little guttersnipes." _

_Yeah I felt bad at first but now I don't. I drew my bow and aimed across the room before releasing it. _

_The helper screamed and hid while the children ran over to Grelod's side. _

_"She's dead! Grelod's dead!" One of the kids started laughing. _

_"Aventus did it!" _

_Well okay then. I walked out pretty quickly and bolted out of Riften. Guards were not my friend at all. _

_I returned to Windhelm and went back to Aventus to tell him that the deed was done. When I walked up the stairs, he popped out of no where laughing. _

_"I heard! You killed Grelod! I knew the Dark Brotherhood would save me!" He handed me a family heirloom and thanked me again and again. _

_A few days later, I was in Winterhold when a courier caught up to me. _

_"I've been looking for you. Got something I'm supposed to deliver. For your hands only." _

_"From who?" _

_"I don't know. Creepy fellow, dark robe, couldn't see his face. Paid me a pretty sum to get that to your hands." _

_He took off and I opened the note, a little bit worried. _

_There was a black hand with the words "We Know"_

_Now that scared me, but I went to sleep anyway. _

_I woke sometime later, dizzy and uncoordinated in a shack. _

_"Sleep well?"A female voice asked and my head shot in her direction. _

_"What?! Where am I? Who are you?"_

_"Does it matter? You're warm, dry, and still very much 's more then can be said for old Grelod hm?" Her voice has a quality to it that I had never heard before but was interesting. _

_"You know about that?" I asked and her eyes glinted behind the mask._

_"Half of Skyrim knows. Old hag get butchered in her own orphanage? Things like that tend to get around. Oh but don't misunderstand...I'm not criticizing. It was a good kill. Old crone had it coming and you saved a group of urchins to boot. But there is a slight...problem." _

_I remained silent keeping an eye on the woman in front of me. Something about her armor was familiar to me but I couldn't place it. _

_"You see that little Aretino boy was looking for the Dark Brotherhood. For me and my associates. Grelod the Kind was, by all rights, a Dark Brotherhood contract. A kill that you stole. A kill you must repay." _

_Can anyone say Oh Crap?_

_"You want me to murder someone else? Who?" _

_"Well now, funny you should ask. If you turn around, you'll notice my guests. I've collected them from well...that's not really important...the here and now, that's what matters. You see there's a contract out on one of them and that person can't leave this room alive. But, which one? Go on, see if you can figure it out. Make your choice, make your kill. I just want to observe and admire."_

_I again staid silent and she seemed to harden a little bit. _

_"Am I to take your silence as acceptance? Then you know where we stand. Make your kill and we're square. Repayment of your debt is but a discreet knife thrust away." _

_I walked silently over to the three captives and nudged the Khajiit. _

_"Whoever this is, clearly we got off on the wrong foot. Ahh, but no worries this is not the first time I have been Bagged and Dragged. _

_"Who are you?" _

_"Ahh, Vasha at your service. Obtainer of goods, taker of lives and defiler of daughters. Have you not heard of me? Perhaps I will have my people carve my name on your corpse as a reminder." _

_I growled and moved to the woman. _

_"Get these things off of me!" _

_"Who are you?" _

_"None of your damn business who I am! If you're going to kill me just do it already! As Mara is my witness, If I didn't have this hood on right now I would spit right in your face." _

**_Well damn woman okay...These people were assholes. _**

_"Why would someone pay to have you killed?" _

_"Excuse me? What kind of question is that?" _

_**"A good one? Ow What was that for Fili?"**_

_**"Shut up Sigird's still telling the story!"**_

_**"Sorry Sigrid!"**_

_"It's alright. Just tell me what I need to know." I persuaded her quietly. _

_"I'm a woman living in Skyrim with six children and no husband. I don't have the time or the patience to be...nice. Do some people look down on me? Have I made some enemies? You're damn right."_

_ I moved onto the male at the end and he began speaking quickly. _

_"I...I can hear you talking out there. Please let me go! I've done nothing to you."_

_"Who are you?" I asked quietly with Vasha and the women nattering in the background. _

_"My name is Fultheim. I'm a soldier, well mercenary really. You know a...a...a sell sword. I've lived in Skyrim all my life. That's all, I'm a nobody really! So can't you just let me go?" _

_"Would someone pay to have you killed?" _

_"What? Oh Gods I...I don't want to die!" _

_"Shh...Don't be afraid. You can tell me." Geezer all that persuading in one day. _

_"Okay well...I guess it's possible. I've been selling my sword arm for years now, killed a lot of people, could be someone wanted revenge. But...eh..But you're not going to kill me...right?"_

_All three of them were pissing me off, so I killed all three of them. _

_"Well, well. Aren't we the overachiever. Three possibilities, three victims. Must have been one of them, right? So why take chance..." _

_I just looked up at her and staid silent. _

_"Hmph. When most would speak, you listen. You think. You understand that the only thing that matters is you following my orders. To kill."_

_"So...I'm free to go?" _

_"Of course. And you've repaid your debt, in full. Here's the key to the shack. But why stop here? I say we take our relationship to the next level. I would like to officially extend to you an invitation to join my Family. The Dark Brotherhood. In the southwest reaches of Skyrim, in the Pine Forest, you'll find the entrance to our Sanctuary. It's just beneath the road, hidden from view. When questioned by the Black Door, answer with this correct passphrase: "Silence, My Brother." Then you're in. And your new life begins. I'll see you at home."_

**So here is the chapter...as you can tell I'm not doing a run of the mill part of this story and seeing as Thorin isn't as much of a butt as he normally is...**

**Anyway please review...If you have any questions please PM me I don't mind answering anything. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	8. Faal Oblaan Do Faal Tey

**So this is continuing the story from last chapter. **

**Everything is put together and I know how I want the next part to go so YAY!  
**

**ANYWAY...I do not own anything I just play with them!**

"Speaking"

**_"Dovah"_**

**"Khuzdul"**

_Story_

**_Comments during the story that aren't apart of it_**

**_"Speaking during the story" that doesn't belong. _**

++++++++++BEGIN STORY++++++++++++++++

_When she said Black Door I didn't think anything of it. I mean really it should just be a black door, but no it was a creepy door._

_I had found the clearing that Astrid spoke of and could hear a faint thrumming, much like a heart beat. So I followed it. There was a door underneath an overhang and I walked up to it with caution._

_"What is the music of life?" A voice said from the door and I jumped back in shock._

**_"Holy Shit the door talked?"_**

_**"Yeah it was pretty creepy. Sounded like a loud whisper. Can I get back to the story** **now?"**_

_**"Sorry."**_

_Anyway, I remembered what Astrid told me._

_"Silence, My Brother." I responded in turn and the skull smiled._

_"Welcome Home."_

_I walked into the now open door and looked back at it._

_"That was creepy. Now to find Astrid."_

_She was waiting at the entrance to another set of stairs and I scared her when I tapped on her shoulder._

_"At last! I hope you found the place alright."_

_"So what happens now?" I asked and a smirk took place on her face._

_"Well, what happens now is you start your new life in the Dark Brotherhood. You're apart of the Family, after all."_

**_"Sorry to interrupt Ms. Sigird, but did i just hear captial letters in Family?"_**

**_"You did Master Hobbit. The Dark Brotherhood is like one big family of assassins. You have people to watch your back and you watch theirs. There are rules and things you have to follow but I'll tell you later in the story."_**

_"This, as you see, is our Sanctuary. You won't find a safer place in all of Skyrim. So get comfortable._

_I staid silent and she nodded._

_"Silent I see? I am arranging a job for you, but I need some more time. For now, go talk to Nazir. He may have some smaller contracts for you."_

_I went to make my way downstairs but she stopped me._

_"One last thing. A welcome home present. The armor of the Dark Brotherhood. May it serve you well in all your...endeavors."_

_I took the offered armor and marveled at its light weight._

_"If I may ask some questions?"_

_"Yes, of course."_

_"Who is the Night Mother?"_

**_"Now this I've been wondering."_**

**_"SHUT UP NORI!"_**

_"The Unholy Matron, the Shrouded Lady, the Mistress of the Void. She goes by many names. Ages past, Sithis gave a woman five children. She killed them to win his favor, thus becoming the Night Mother. If you believe that sort of thing. Today she's...well, she a skeleton. An ancient corpse. But, more importantly, a corpse that's being brought to this Sanctuary by her Keeper."_

_I bowed out of more conversation and went downstairs to meet everyone. When I got there they were telling stories about their contracts so I waited until they were done before approaching the Redguard Astrid told me was Nazir._

_"So you're the newest of our dwindling, dysfunctional little Family. I've heard quite a lot about you."_

_"You'll hear even more, I can assure you."_

_"Ooh, Cocky. I give you three days before you screw up and someone runs a knife across you throat. But who knows? I've been proven wrong before."_

_"Astrid said you had some work for me?"_

_"Did she now? Well, as it turns out, there are a few lingering contracts we haven't had a chance to complete just yet. And more, dribbling in from time to time. I'll assign them to you as they become available. To be completed at your leasure."_

_"Sounds simple enough." I said as I followed him into the dining area and he snorted._

_"It is. These aren't particulary glamorous assassinations. I'll be honest. Don't pay much, either. But they'll keep you busy. Just do them as you're able. There's no real time limit-the targets aren't going anywhere. You can turn each one in as you complete them, or wait and turn in the whole group when all the targets have been eliminated. Whichever works for you."_

_"I'm ready for the first set of contracts..."_

**_Now before I get any farther let me tell you a little about each member of the Dark Brotherhood at that time._**

**_Astrid was the leader, the one who pulled us out of the downfall that we were in. She was a hardass sure but she cared in her own way. Astrid was a Nord, female, about 6 foot, blonde hair braided back. She fought with knives and she was damn good at it too._**

**_Arnbjorn was Astrid's husband, a Nord, and a werewolf. He didn't talk much and didn't like people in general. He stood a respectable 7 foot with white blonde hair that reached his shoulder blades and a short beard. Arnbjorn always forwent shoes and fought with both his werewolf form and a battleaxe. Arnbjorn died in his wolf form defending our home during the Falkreath Seige._**

**_Babette...well she was vampire trapped in a child's body. She was alive during the Oblivion Crisis of the 3rd Age 433. She mostly used her vampiric teeth and potions to make her skills. Babette was Brenton and stood at the childs height of 4 foot 3 inches._**

**_Festus Krex was the second oldest member of the Brotherhood, right under Babette. He and Nazir used to switch the cooking between them and boy would they fight. Festus described himself as the "Cranky Old Uncle No one wanted to talk to." He fought with spells both written and created. Festus stood a tall imperial height of 5 foot 5 inches, and was bald. He died during the seige of the Falkreath Sanctuary._**

**_Gabriella was a Dunmer assassin and was good friends with a lady call Olava the Feeble. She was a fourtune reader that everyone in Whiterun loved. She rarely left the Sanctuary and had a pet Frost Spider named Liz. Gabriella stood a respectable 5 foot 11 inches and favored small needles as her main weapon. She also died defending Falkreath Sanctuary._**

**_Nazir was a Redguard and he drove everyone crazy. He handed out the contracts and if you pissed him off for some reason gave you shitty contracts. He fought with a Scimitar and was leader of the Dawnstar Sanctuary last time I left._**

**_Veezara was an Argonian born under the Shadow Sign, a Shadowscale. They were the assassins of Black Marsh but the Order was killed off and he fled to Skyrim where Astrid found and took him in. Veezara was injured defending Astrid but later killed in Falkreath defending Babette._**

**_The last member is Cicero...Dear Divines how do I describe Cicero? He was the Keeper of the Night Mother and had been driven mad by isolation. The Crypt in Braviil had been desicrated so he brought the Night Mother to the only remaining Sanctuary, Falkreath. Cicero taught me much about being the Listener and much about the Night Mother herself. He would talk to himself, laugh to himself, make creepy jokes. Cicero was also the best assassin I had ever met and there will never be another like him. I left him alive when i had the chance to kill him but I think that killing him may have helped something for him._**

**_Back to the story..._**

_The first three contract I had were rather easy. Narfi the begger in Ivarstead; Ennodius Papius around Anga's Mill in Windhelm; and Beitild the mine boss in Dawnstar. All three were rather easy, I just shot from a hidden place and waited until the guards went away._

_When I returned I heard voices in the main part of the Sanctuary and there was Cicero, a man whom I had helped earlier. Nazir gave me the money for my conracts, something around 2000 gold._

_Cicero was being sternly talked to by Astrid when I came back over and she saw me._

_"Good I was done talking to that muttering fool anyway. We've got some business to discuss."_

_"You have a contract for me?"_

_"I do indeed. You must go to the city of Markarth, and speak the the apothecary's assistant. You'll probably find her in the Hag's Cure, when the shop is open. The girl's been running her mouth, wants and ex-lover killed. She's apparently performed the Black Sacrament. Since it's your first contract, I'll let you keep whatever Muiri pays. She'll be generous, they always are."_

_**S****o I'm going to skip ahead a little because it gets kind of boring for a while. I carried out most of my assassinations with Glass Arrows, leaving a signature behind.**_

**_Then gets the intersting part, spying on Cicero and becoming the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood._**

_I had just come back into the Sanctuary when Astrid called my attention to her._

_"You're back. So, how went your contract? A bit more fun the what Nazir's been giving you, I'd wager."_

_I staid silent and she smiled._

_"From what my little ravens tell me, you handled yourself quite well. Now I need your assistance with a matter of a more...personal nature."_

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"It's Cicero. Ever since he arrived, he behavior's been...Well, erratic would be an understatement. I do believe he's truly mad. But it's worse then that. He's taken to locking himself in the Night Mother's chamber, and talking. To someone. In hushed, but frantic tones. Who is he speaking with? What are they planning? I fear treachery."_

_"Astrid don't you think you're being a little...paranoid?"_

_"Maybe so, but healthy paranoia has saved this Sanctuary before, and my gut's telling me that demented little fool is up to something."_

_"What do you want me to do?"_

_"Dear sister, I need you to steal into that chamber, and eavesdrop on their meeting. It'll be no use clinging to the shadows. They'll see you for sure. No, you need a hiding place. Somewhere they'll never think to look."_

**_"I have a bad feeling about this."_**

**_"You'd be right there. She wanted me to hide in the Night Mother's Coffin. Eww!"_**

_"Like inside the Night Mother's Coffin."_

_I gave her a look and she sighed._

_"They'll never think to check it. Who in their right mind would hide in there? Now go. Before they meet. And report back to me with whatever you learn."_

**_The Coffin was of course locked so I picked it and closed myself inside. Surprisingly it smelled like flowers in the coffin, nightshade but still flowers._**

_Cicero came in a little while after and began humming to himself._

_"Are we alone? Yes...Yes." He began laughing to himself and I held my breath._

_"Alone...Sweet Solitude. No one will hear us, disturb us. Everything is going according to plan. The others I've spoken to them, and they're coming around I know it! The wizard Festus Krex, perhaps even the Argonian and the unchild. What about you hmmm? Have you...Have you spoken to anyone? No? No of course not! I do the talking, the stalking, the seeing and the saying! And what do you do hmmm? NOTHING! Not...not angry. No never. Cicero understands, Cicero...always understands and obeys. You will talk when you're ready won't you? Won't you? Sweet Night Mother?"_

_"Poor Cicero, Dear Cicero. Such a humble servent. But he will never hear my voice for he is not...the Listener." A voice as cold as the Void entered my mind I but my lip to keep from screaming._

_**"It SPOKE?!"**_

_**"Yeah, She does that. It was creepy as hell the first few times."**_

_"Oh but how can I defend you...how can i exert your will when you will not SPEAK to ANYONE?"_

_"Oh but I will speak. I will speak to you for you are the one. Yes you...you who shares my iron tomb, who warms my ancient bones. I give you this task...Journey to Volunruud, Speak with Amaund Motierre."_

_"Poor Cicero has failed you. Poor Cicero is sorry Sweet Mother. I've tried so very hard, but I just can't find the Listener!"_

_"Tell Cicero the time has come. Tell him the words he has been waiting for all these years. Darkness Rises When Silence Dies." As soon as the Night Mother Stopped talking the coffin behind me opened and Cicero flipped a major shit._

_"What? What treachery! Defiler! Debaser and Defiler! You have violated the sanctity of the Night Mother's Coffin! Explain yourself!" Cicero backed me into the wall and placed a knife at my throat. "Speak worm!"_

_"Th..The Night Mother sp..spoke to me! She said "I am the One!"_

_"She spoke to you?" His grip lightened for about a second but his eyes tightened again. "More treachery and deceit! You lie! The Night Mother speaks only to the Listener! And there is...no...Listener!"_

_I dropped to the floor and placed my hands above my head, screaming out the words i had been told._

_"DARKNESS RISES WHEN SILENCE DIES!"_

_Cicero froze in an instant and I peeked about my arms._

_"She...She said that? She said those words...to you? "Darkness rises when silence dies?" But those are the Words, the Binding Words. Written in the Keeping Tomes. The signal I would know. Mother's only way of talking to sweet Cicero..." He began dancing in place and I finally uncurled. "Then...it is true! She is back! Our Lady is back! She has chosen a Listener! She has chosen you! All hail the Listener!" His laughter was nearly maniac and I tried to make my way over to the door._

**_Astrid showed up not long after and we both explain what had happened, me with a bit more clarity. Astrid sent me to do more contracts for Nazir and I also stopped by Volunruud on the way back._**

_There was a chamber off to the left that I could hear noises from so it was either the man i had been sent after, or drauger._

**_"Drauger?"_**

**_"Dead Nords...they walk around an attack you if you enter their tombs. Not pretty seeing as most of them use to serve the Dragon Priests once upon a time."_**

_"By the Almighty Divines. You've come. You've actually come. This dreadful Black Sacrament...it worked." Amaund was an Imperial man and boy was he annoying._

_"You've opened the door to darkness little man."_

_"Oh, I know. I know. But I'm so glad you're here. Please, allow me to state my business. Surely your time is as valuable as mine. I would like to arrange a contract. Several, actually. I daresay, the most important work your organization has had in, well... centuries."_

_"Go on."_

_"As I said, I want you to kill several people. You'll find the targets, as well as the manners of elimination, quite varied. I'm sure someone of your dispostition will probably even find it enjoyable. But you should know these killings are a means to an end. For they pave the way to the most important target. The real reason I'm speaking with a cutthroat in the bowels of this ancient crypt. For I seek the assassination of...the Emperor."_

_"Leaders Rise and Fall...Busniess is Business."_

_"Oh wonderful. You don't know how happy i am to hear you say that. So much has lead to this day. So much planning, and maneuvering. It's as if the very stars have finally aligned. But I digress. Here, take this to your, um... superior. Rexus, the items."_

_The guard sitting in the back growled as he brought me two things foreword, a letter and a necklace._

_"The sealed letter will explain everything that needs to be done. The amulet is quite rare- you can use it for any and all expenses."_

_"Of course. We will find you when it is done, Amaund."_

_His head shot up in shock as he had never given me his name._

**_"Of course I took the letter and necklace to Astrid and explained and oh was she excited. Turns out the amulet he had given me was made for the Elder Council which is the ruling body underneath the Emperor. Naughty Naughty Amaund."_**

**_The next contract was to Kill Vittoria Vici where I got Lucien's spell._**

**_The next was to follow Gaius Maro and plant a letter making him seem like a tratior. When I returned, Veezara was injured protecting Astrid from Cicero whom had flipped out. I chased him to the Dawnstar Sanctuary and the Black Door there._**

**_Arnbjorn was injured so I sent him back on Shadowmere and walked to the door myself._**

**_"What is Life's Greatest Illusion?"_**

**_"Innocence, My Brother."_**

**_"Welcome Home."_**

**_I followed the blood and defeated the guardians to find Cicero on the floor in the old torture chamber. I healed him as much as I could and went back to the Falkreath Sanctuary._**

**_I was sent to find out who the Gourmet was and killed the only man in Skyrim who knew. Killing the Orc and hiding his body in the lake afterward wasn't too hard._**

**_I got into the Kitchens in Castle Dour and added the posion I was given to the stew. The Emperor was killed...or so I thought._**

**_Truthfully, when i escaped the way Astrid told me to there were Soldiers waiting for me. They tried to kill me and I fought them off. Hoping to get home in time to save everyone...But it was too late. When I arrived, Festus was pinned to a tree already dead. Arnbjorn was fighting the Occulus agents off but he was over whelmed and Gabrella was dead as well. I found Nazir in the back fighting for his life and helped him out, going back to see if I could find anyone else. Veezara was dead and I had no sight of Babette._**

**_I hid in the Night Mother's Tomb as she instructed and passed out from the stress._**

**_Astrid had been the one to betray us and I killed her for it...not that she wasn't dying anyway._**

**_I arrived on the Solitude docks and caught sight of General Maro, the man who had arranged the killing of my Family. A single arrow took care of him and I made sure he saw me in his dying breaths. I snuck aboard the Emperor's ship and fought my way to his cabin._**

_"And once more I prove Commander Maro, the fool. I told him, you can't stop the Dark Brotherhood, Never could. Come now, don't be shy. You haven't come this far just to stand there gawking." The Emperor was waiting for me when I arrived and was I shocked._

_"You were...expecting me?"_

_"But of course. You and I have a date with destiny, But so it is with assassins and Emperors hmm. Yes, I must die..."_

**_"Never met a guy so willing to die." Kili murmured and I nodded._**

**_"Yeah me either."_**

_"And you must deliver the blow. It is simply the way it is. But I wonder, would you suffer an old man a few more words before the deed is done?"_

_I thought why not you know, he was gonna die anyway._

_"I'm listening."_

_"Well I thank you for your courtesy. You will kill me and I have accepted that fate, but...regardless of your path through life, I sense in you a certain ambition. So I ask of you a favor...an old man's dying wish. While there are many who would see me dead, there is ONE who set the machine in motion. Whomever this person is, must be Punished for their treachery. Once you've been rewarded for my assassination, I want you to kill the very person who ordered it. Would you do me this kindness?"_

_"I'll...consider your request."_

_"Thank you. Now onto the business at hand I suppose hmm? I won't fight you."_

_I nodded my assent and pulled my arrow back._

__END FLASHBACK__

"Did you kill Amaund then?" Frerin asked and I nodded.

"After I collected the money that he left, I returned and told him the Emperor sent his regards." Everyone was hanging off my every words and I smiled.

"Well that story took a few days and we're almost to Rivendell."

Everyone whined a little but we continued on toward the Last Homely House East of the Sea.

I was excited because of a few elves I hadn't seen in years, along with a young child I had taught archery to.

**So Second Chapter today...I told you I would get it out soon. **

**There are a lot of things I want to put in the Rivendell part so I'm going to cut it off here. **

**Hope you liked it**

**TrickyNikkiIsntPicky**


End file.
